


【buddie】茶和彩虹小马

by IcyWinter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyWinter/pseuds/IcyWinter
Summary: 很怪很无厘头
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Josh Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【buddie】茶和彩虹小马

“他们怎么了——”亨张开嘴无声地询问。  
奇米双手摊开耸肩，默默摇头，示意自己也不明白。  
当前事情就是非常明朗，平时形影不离，带孩子都要一起的两个男人，这会儿在餐桌边上隔着至少五米远，连警铃响起坐上消防车出任务的时候，都隔着对角线坐，力图拉开最远的距离。  
结果鲍比还把这两个人安排到一起去救援，巴克和埃迪从头到尾就没和对方讲过半个字，把受害者固定住搬上担架的时候眼神也是分别错开，奇米为挽救这个尴尬的气氛疯狂讲冷笑话，刚开始亨还能呼应几下暖场，没几分钟后自己也被冷到就干脆闭嘴不说了。  
回去的路上整个118小队如坠冰窟，鲍比忙着给自己的妻子挑选生日礼物，居然没察觉出有什么不对，还颇有兴致地开口问道：“阿西娜马上就要生日了，你们有什么关于礼物的好建议吗？”  
奇米赶紧接话：“鲜花，或者大餐，如果是阿西娜的话送她一副拳套我觉得也不错。”  
“是个好主意，不过哈利已经想到了，我可不能和孩子抢。”  
“嗯…那、那厨具怎么样，你说呢，埃迪？”亨赶紧用力踩住奇米的脚试图阻止他把话头引流给埃迪，可以动作晚了步。  
“我倒觉得送套茶具很好。”埃迪回话，只是手撑着下巴，神情恹恹，眼神顺势下滑仿佛在研究自己的靴子。  
“对，我想阿西娜会做世界各地的美食，肯定了解茶到底怎么泡。”巴克脸依旧看向车窗外头，但嘴巴里的话像是利箭直直射出来。  
“哈，但她做饭会融会贯通，而不是死守着某种标准。”  
“哇哦，你有在克里斯看小马宝莉的时候陪过他吗？里面有个大坏蛋叫无序，简直像你的守护灵。”  
“闭嘴，巴克利，无序才不是反派。”  
巴克猛地坐起，难以置信地转头看向埃迪，说：“你就因为一个动画角色而管我叫巴克利？”  
埃迪也把头转过来瞪他，说：“那谁早上因为我泡了杯茶就在那大发脾气，是麦迪吗？”  
奇米大声咳嗽止住这两个幼稚鬼的谈话。

“嗯哼，所以，”鲍比敲了下桌子，发出“咚”的沉闷声响，“你们俩这样怪模怪样一整天的原因就是因为埃迪把茶放进微波炉里转了两圈。”  
埃迪把两手摊开，脸上露出点得意的笑容，挑眉说：“对，就是因为这个小事。”他在小事这两个字上特意加重了读音。  
巴克提到声调，不满道：“小事？他可是把茶杯放进微波炉加热，加的还是脱脂牛奶不是均值牛奶，甚至没有密封好茶罐！”  
“你还对克里斯说无序是个坏人，他昨天晚上明明是特意去救柔柔的。”  
“但他之前让整个小马利亚动荡不安，然后就因为做了一件大家都该做的事情后，就得到了感激？这完全不合理！”巴克咄咄逼人。  
“但克里斯只是个孩子！他现在只要懂得‘友谊是魔法’就够了。”  
“要我去洛杉矶警局那调出针对儿童的犯罪率吗？他得有警戒心。”  
奇米被他们的对话吓得目瞪口呆，对亨缓缓说道：“他们到底为什么吵架来着？”  
亨无语，一字一句说：“男孩啊。”  
“等一下，他们昨晚是睡在一起的吗？”奇米思考这个更适合在幼儿园发生的对话，越想越觉得不对劲。  
“不然呢，好爸爸们在看完小马之后难道还各回各家吗？”亨摆出幅少见多怪的表情给自己倒了杯咖啡。  
“不是，你是怎么知道的？麦迪呢，她也知道吗？”奇米脸上的神情和刚来到二十一世纪的史蒂夫·罗杰斯简直一模一样。  
“不然呢？”亨低呼，“你是真的从来没有仔细观察过，啊？”  
“我能分辨出麦迪每天用了哪个眼影盘。”  
“太厉害了，老奇，老实说，我得给你鼓掌。”  
“谢谢，我假装没听出来这是个讽刺。”  
“说真的，你就没想过他们如果不住在一起，巴克又怎么能做到在第二天先开车把克里斯托弗送到学校后，再和坐在副驾驶的埃迪爸爸一起来上班？然后他们晚上又接孩子放学并且坐在同一张沙发上打游戏，仔细想想吧。”亨忍住翻白眼的冲动，掰手指拿出教女儿认字的架势挨个讲。  
“…老天，他们难道每天都住在一起吗…”  
“不是每天，但肯定是能让巴克不用在自己家烧饭的频率。”  
“噢噢，我想起来了，”奇米露出点兴奋的表情，“麦迪上回还和我讲过巴克家又落灰了，又，这字可真妙。上帝啊，我怎么没想到是这个情况。”

“埃迪——”鲍比拖长语调，他如果发出这种口吻其实就是你们应该适可而止的潜台词。  
“不，除非这个无理取闹的混蛋先道歉，否则，不。”  
“好吧，巴克？”鲍比耐心很好，于是抬头看向某个“无理取闹的混蛋”。  
巴克则站在通往二楼的台阶上，愤怒地大吼：“我也不会和一个茶都不会泡的蠢货交流！”  
“你甚至不是英国人，居然会在意这种事。”  
“这是态度问题！”  
鲍比揉了会额头，干脆坐到边上的小沙发里，认真地刷起亚马逊挑选合心的生日礼物。

“嘿今天明明是我去接克里斯放学，你能坐下吗？”巴克收拾东西的时候撇见埃迪仿佛要起身拿车钥匙赶紧提高声音嚷嚷起来。  
埃迪举起手摆出投降的姿势：“我以为你不想去学校了。”  
“我答应过他的，不要试图破坏孩子和我之间的感情，拜托，你就是不希望我和克里斯多接触吧。”

埃迪掩饰不住脸上的笑意，说：“所以，这一整天，你是因为不希望我和我儿子的英语老师多接触所以才在这发脾气。”  
“别，别摆出这种得意洋洋的表情。”巴克嘟囔着,依旧嘴硬道，“她可是克里斯托弗的老师，未来还可能继续教他直到毕业的那种，你们要是分手了他得多尴尬。”  
“你已经想得这么远了吗？”  
“因为我是个好爸爸。”脱口而出，他看见埃迪脸色有点古怪，才意识到自己刚刚说出来了什么对象，急急忙忙补救：“我不是这个意思——呃、我是是说，我没有想要取代你的意思，该死——”  
他们一起坐在沙发上，彼此的膝盖正紧紧挨着，都能感受到来自对方的灼热温度，当然也能察觉出巴克突然紧绷起的肌肉状态，分明暗示了他紧张的心情。  
“我不希望你生气，或者对我失望什么的。”  
“不，当然不会，”埃迪把手搭在对方的肩膀上，稍微向前倾，社交距离瞬间就被缩短成了亲密距离，但没有人觉得感受到冒犯或是想远离。  
“事实上，我把你登记成了二号家长，假如学校那边需要联系家长，而我正好在轮值或者有情况没法联系到的时候，他们就会来找你。”  
巴克的肩膀松懈下来，尝试把手放在他腰：“这算是个求婚吗？”  
埃迪泰然自若地接受了这个极其亲密的试探，回道：“如果下班后商店还没关门的话，在我们买完戒指后就算。”  
“…我已经买好了，只不过还没找到合适的机会送出去。”

“现在就是合适的时机。”默默围观了很久的鲍比大声宣布，“你们俩可以下班了，明天带着戒指过来申请婚假，就这样，再见，先生们。”


End file.
